


When You Know The One You Love (AKA I am a Hopeless Romantic)

by AJenno



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I am a sucker for these two, I am awful with tags, M/M, Malec, Post Season 2 Episode 15 (Sort of), Sappy, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: If anyone knows Magnus Bane, it's Alexander Lightwood. I'm terrible at summaries, I really am. Post Season 2B, Episode 15 (Sort of)





	When You Know The One You Love (AKA I am a Hopeless Romantic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatronusMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusMalec/gifts).



> **Spoilers for Season 2B, Episode 15** So this really couldn't happen because let's face it, after Valentine disappears, you know everyone is going on high alert, and Alec wouldn't exactly get to go back to the loft with Magnus. But I couldn't help writing this random little tidbit since it was running around in my head. The wonderful Emi: [EmilyRLightwood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood) was my beta for this and she is wonderful. Go read her stuff! 
> 
> This is really for Goddess Su as I like to call her. She is one of the greatest Shadowhunters fans (Especially when it comes to Malec) and she deserves all the happiness in the world. Hopefully she likes this tiny story. Also I hope everyone else enjoys my randomness!

If there was one thing that Alexander Gideon Lightwood valued, it was time. There never seemed to be enough time in a day to do everything that had to be done. As the head of the New York Institute, a position recently acquired, and one that he worked hard at, time was a concept that he rarely had "time" to think about. Alec kept busy and though he gave a lot to the job, he gave more to his family, and to Magnus, knowing he owed them the world. 

It never felt like an obligation though, or something Alec had to do for his loved ones. Yes, they had given him so much and though he knew he was indebted to them, loving them never, not even once, felt like a chore. Alec cared for them with everything he was and, therefore, he worked his damn hardest to make them see how much he loved them all. Although he did his best to always look out for them, things tended to happen that slipped past his reach.

That was how he had missed what was going on with Magnus at first. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, the love of Alec's life, had been through the kind of pain no one should have to go through. After events that had transpired to Magnus, Alec had done his very best to stay vigilant over his boyfriend, checking in on him every chance he got. Although Alec knew Magnus "seemed" better, there was more there that wasn't being told to Alec, which was why Alec had finally confronted Magnus about the situation at hand, after having given Magnus time to speak his mind. But Magnus hadn't, and Alec had enough with the false joy in Magnus' tone of voice. At that point in time, Alec had just wanted answers. He hadn't expected the story that Magnus had given him though. The words that Magnus had spoken had torn into Alec's heart and given him another piece of the puzzle that was Magnus' past. Alec hurt for the boy that Magnus had been, the one who should have been loved, not hated for what, or rather who, he was. 

But Alec couldn't tell the boy who had experienced that pain those words. He could only say them to the man sitting in front of him, his Magnus, telling his boyfriend only the truth; that there was nothing ugly about Magnus. And no matter what had happened in the past, Alec would be there for Magnus from then on and would be until the day Alec breathed his last breath.

Now it was hours later, and obligations from the Institute had been taken care of for the night. Alec sat on one of the benches of the outside patio of Magnus' place. Magnus was curled up to Alec, his arms wrapped around Alec's waist, head resting on Alec's chest. Even though Alec knew Magnus was sleeping, the hold his boyfriend had on him was strong, as if he feared if he let go, Alec would disappear. But Alec wasn't going anywhere. He knew he didn't have forever with Magnus, and the two of them understood how life could be, how mortality worked. But Alexander Gideon Lightwood loved Magnus Bane, and Alec would be there for Magnus for as long as Alec lived. Why? It was a simple yet complex answer. Because Magnus was the one meant for Alec and their love was meant to be, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like I said, short and sweet. I haven't been writing much (On my other stuff thanks to writer's block) so I'm glad my creativity seems to be working for Shadowhunters related stories. Hopefully more stuff to come soon. I appreciate and love kudos and comments. Thanks all!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] When You Know The One You Love (aka i am a hopeless romantic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327019) by [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno), [thatsmysecretdeux (thatsmysecret)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecretdeux)




End file.
